disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dinosaurs (TV Show)
Dinosaurs (a.k.a The age of Dinosaurs) is an animated television series from 2018, based on the 1993 famous film, Jurassic Park. premiered on January 8, 2018 on Disney Channel and other channels. It is the 1st TV series based on Jurassic Park. The dinosaurs that appear in the series are inspired by the original dinosaurs of the Jurassic Park film. Plot The series is about a triceratops called Marty that along with a Parasaurolophus, a pterodactyl,a brachiosaurus & a Tarbosaurus will try to survive the predators that surround them and face them. Cast Main Characters Marty the Triceratops (Ernie Sabella) - A male triceratops who owns his flock, and is a friend of Pete, Max and Loud. Even though he's also a friend of a tyrannosaur named, Buck. Pete the Parasaurolophus (Max Casella) - A male Parasaurolophus, to which he lives with his family of the same species. He likes to eat bushes and plants like the other herbivorous dinosaurs and is a bit of a coward. Loud the pterodactyl '''(Jeff Bennett) - A pterodactyl that only thinks of flying in the skies and fish prehistoric fish like their species. '''Max the Tarbosaurus (Cam Clarke) - A tarbosaurus that only thinks about eating meat and eating other dinosaurs for its own healthy diet Elliot the Brachiosaurus (Tony Jay) - A wise brachiosaurus that is always together with his brachiosaurus herd. He likes to eat grass and plants to find on the ground and trees. Serves as a counselor to Marty and his friends. Buck the Tyrannosaurus (Barry Humphries) - a huge and ferocious tyrannosaurus rex that just like Max, just think about the meat. It is a predator that hunts other herbivorous dinosaurs for their own food so that they do not go hungry again for the whole period. He is Marty's friend. Main Antagonists Scarface the Tyrannosaurus (Kesley Grammer) - A tyrannosaurus rex (same species as Buck). It is a ferocious tyrannosaur that lives alone in a part of the dark lands, but he is not alone, along with his henchmen, Lenna, Ozzie, Lenny and other Velociraptors, seize the land of the dinosaur, terrorizing the other dinosaurs, eating them. He is a rival of Buck and Marty. Lenna,Ozzie & Lenny (Tress Macneile, Rob Paulsen & Jim Cummings) - They are three hungry Velociraptors who serve as Scarface's henchmen. Lenna is the leader of the Raptors clan that along with her brothers, Ozzie and Lenny and other velociraptors, together with Scarface, terrorize the dinosaurs by eating them, with the promise that they will not go hungry again. Velociraptors clan (Frank Welker) - They are a group of Velociraptors, led by Lenna, Ozzie and Lenny and are also Scarface's henchmen & together with Scarface, terrorize the dinosaurs by eating them, with the promise that they will not go hungry again. Red Eyes (Jim Cummings) - It is a spinosaur that thinks about eating everything in its path. He is the archenemy of Scarface and his henchmen, since Scarface and his velociraptors do not leave food for him. Sneil the Deynonichus (Rob Paulsen) - A hungry deinonychus leader of a group of deinonychus who only want to take over the lands of the dinosaurs and eat everything in their path. Deinochus Clan (Frank Welker) - A herd of Deinonychus, led by Sneils, who only want to take over the lands of the dinosaurs and eat everything in their path. Minor Characters Sampson the Tyrannosaurus '''(James Earl Jones) - A Tyrannosaurus rex (same species of Buck and Scarface). He is a huge tyrannosaur that the protagonists name him as the King of the Dinosaurs, is the father of Buck, and like his son, it is a predator that hunts other herbivorous dinosaurs for their own food so that they do not go hungry again for the whole period. '''Samantha the Triceratops (Ariel Winter) - a female triceratops and is Marty's mother and wife of Edgar, her deceased husband who was killed by Scarface and his henchmen. Nana the Parasaurolophus (Tress Macneile) - She is a parasaurolophus and is the Pete's mother and together with her husband and son, live in a herd with the other dinosaurs. Al the Parasaurolophus (Robert Guillaume) - He is a parasaurolophus and is the Pete's father and together with her wife and son, live in a herd with the other dinosaurs. Nellie the pterodactyl '''(Moira Kelly) - a female pterodactyl, is the mother of Loud, is a friend of Samantha and like the flying dinosaurs, they fly through the skies, in search of fish for their food. '''Eliana the Tarbosaurus (Helen Saver) - it's a female tarbosaur, and it's Max's mother who along with her son and herd, only thinks about eating meat and eating other dinosaurs for its own healthy diet Other Dinosaurs Barynonyx (Frank Welker) - a predator that like the other carnivorous dinosaurs, eat meat Robert the Deinosuchus (Jim Cummings) - a deinosuchus that lives in a nearby river. It is very lonely, since nobody wants to go to his river Thunderclaw the Pteranodon (Rob Palusen) - a cruel and massive pteranodon. Loud's rival Jim the Microraptor (Kevin Schon) - a cowardly microraptor who only likes to eat fruits and some meat at the same time. He is Loud's best friend Carnotaurus (Frank Welker) - a other predator that like the other carnivorous dinosaurs, eat meat Samira the triceratops (Candace Hutson) - a female triceratops. Marty's girlfriend Gallery Scarface the t-rex.JPG Category:TV Shows Category:Disney TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on Jurassic Park Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows based on movies Category:Disney TV Animation